Pantai
by Murasaki Cho
Summary: Pantai. Tempat yang tenang. Rinka berpesan agar gelombang laut menyampaikan rindunya pada Chiba. Dan doanya dikabulkan. Chiba ada dihadapannya. (Sequel Abang Tukang Becak)


**Pantai**

(Sekuel dari Abang Tukang Becak)

A ChibaHaya fic by Murasaki Chō

 **Disclaimer** : Ansatsu Kyōshitsu belongs to Yuusei Matsui

 **WARNING!** : AU! Absurd! OOC!

 _Let start_!

Pagi yang tenang, semilir angin pantai dengan lembut menyapa rambut Rinka yang cantik.

"Oh Akang becak yang memesona, kau telah menjerat hatiku dan menguncinya. Aku merindukanmu, Abang." Rinka ngelantur karena habis baca manga romansa.

Sudah sebulan Rinka tidak bertemu dengan Chiba. Yang statusnya masih tidak jelas antara Abang becak dan pacar.

"Apa dia udah diterima di tempat kerjanya, ya?"

Rinka berjongkok untuk menyentuh air laut dibawahnya.

"Oh air laut, sampaikanlah rinduku pada Chiba Ryuunosuke. Kekasihku yang aku tak tahu keberadaannya dimana."

Tiba-tiba, angin bergemuruh. Air laut bergelombang tinggi. Petir meyambar pohon kelapa dan monyet yang sedang maling pisang.

"KU KUTUK KAU MENJADI BATU! MALIN KUNDANG!"

 _Tuut -maaf salah naskah._

Tiba-tiba angin bergemuruh. Air laut bergelombang tinggi. Petir menyambar pohon kelapa dan tukang es dibawahnya.

 _"Belanja di Ram*y*na! 80% diskonnya!"_

ambil naskah yang bener, woy!

Oke-oke. Satu kali lagi.

Tiba-tiba angin bergemuruh. Air laut bergelombang tinggi. Petir menyambar-nyambar.

Seonggok tubuh tanpa baju atasan itu terdampar terbawa ombak. Lalu berhenti di bawah kaki Rinka.

"A-abang Chiba!" jerit Rinka. Tidak menyangka bahwa doanya lebih dari sekedar di kabulkan. Minta disampaikan rindu, malah dikirimkan orangnya sekalian.

"Uhuk... Rinka... A-apa itu kamu?" tanya tubuh yang lemah tergolek itu.

"Iya Bang! Ini aku! Abang kenapa?! Jangan tinggalin aku, Bang!" Rinka histeris sendiri.

"Ri-rinka, m-maaf. W-waktuku tak lama lagi, uhuk. Aku tenggelam, butuh napas buatan..."

Rinka melotot garang. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia menonjok perut Chiba. Ajaibnya, air keluar dari mulut Chiba dengan deras. _Hore~_ Chiba tak butuh napas buatan lagi~

 **#Save_Bibir_Rinka**

 **#Selamatkan_Rinka_Dari_AbangMesum**

 **#Bibir_Chiba_NajisHoek**

 **(Populerkan tagar ini!)**

Setelah selesai muntah, akhirnya Chiba berdiri. Menampilkan badannya yang atletis dan rambutnya yang basah dan tertiup angin membuat siapaun terpesona.

Rinka tepar di pasir. Hidungnya mimisan karena melihat perut Chiba yang mirip roti sobek itu dengan jelas.

 _(Mama mama mama_

 _Tolonglah aku yang sedang bingung_

 _Kurasakan virus-virus cinta_

 _Ku butuh dokter cinta) jreng jreng jreng jreng jreng!_

"Aku akan menjadi doktermu, Rinka. Kau hanya membutuhkan ciumanku untuk sembuh."

Chiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Rinka. Semakin mendekat... Semakin mendekat... Beberapa senti lagi...

GOOOL!

Rinka dengan reflek menendang selangkangan Chiba. Chiba mengerang sambil jingkrak-jingkrakkan.

 **#RIP_MasaDepan_Chiba**

Rinka cepat-cepat berdiri. Ia terkaget melihat Chiba yang dikiranya sedang joget itu.

"Bang Chiba! Kamu seneng ya, liat aku pingsan!" Air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk mata Rinka.

"Eh! Bukan begitu!" Chiba bergegas mendekati Rinka dan menghapus air matanya.

"Terus kenapa?" Rinka mendongakkan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata.

"T-tadi pas kamu pingsan, kamu nendang aku, aku kaget jadi begitu deh." Chiba menggaruk tengkuknya.

"M-maaf Bang," lirih Rinka. Chiba mengangguk sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rinka.

"Eh, kok dari tadi kamu manggil aku Abang melulu sih. Aku kan bukan Abang becak lagi," keluh Chiba.

"E-eh! Udah diterima di tempat kerja?"

 _(Kerja?_

 _Qerja lembur bagai Quda_

 _Hingga lupa orang tua_

 _Oh hati terasa durhaqa)_

Tukang es sama monyet yang tadi kesamber tiba-tiba nyanyi bawa toa.

"Iya, dong... Chiba gitu loh" *hoek

"Jadi, aku panggil Abang apa? Ryuunosuke? Kepanjangan..."

Rinka tampak berpikir sebentar. Lalu muncul lampu imajiner di atas kepalanya.

"Gimana kalau _Ryuu_ , aja?"

 _Eh?_

"Apa tadi kata kamu?" Chiba mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _"Ryuu..."_

 _Demi dewa... Chiba merasa di surga mendengar panggilan imut itu..._

" _Ehm_. Oke, panggil itu aja," ucap Chiba sambil menahan mimisan.

"J-jadi... Kamu mau jadi pacar aku?" tanya Chiba.

Rinka merona, "I-iya. Padahal waktu itu aku mau jawab. Tapi kamu keburu pulang."

Chiba tersenyum hangat. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rinka. Rinka memejamkan matanya.

 _Lalu mereka berciuman dilatari matahari terbenam..._

TAPI BOONG!

Chiba terperusuk ke pasir. Gagal lagi ciumannya...

Cerita ini diakhiri dengan lagu legendaris kita.

 _(Ram*y*na oh Ram*y*na...)_

XOXOXOXOXO

 **TAMAT**

A/N :

Hai!

Makasih udah mau baca fic nistaku lagi...

Kali ini lebih panjang dan lebih absurd!

Sekali lagi! **FIC INI TIDAK DI SPONSORI OLEH SIAPAPUN!**

Dadah~

RnR all?


End file.
